


the empecroc

by smellygrandpas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygrandpas/pseuds/smellygrandpas
Summary: natsume's dreams and will to live banished the day the president began wearing crocsedit: i recommend reading this with a strong british accent because i wrote this with a strong british accent in my headim sorry,





	the empecroc

quiet, still school hallways. the red-haired boy breathes deeply, attempting to enjoy the silence he knew was soon to be broken

and right there, he heard that sound

that deadly, piercing sound of rubber squeaking with every step the despicable villain walked. he still could not understand, and he had tried, how other students described him as 'bold, dominant and daring' for wearing those stupid fucking neon red crocs

you knew whether eichi tenshouin was heading south, or north, or west, or east. you knew when he came back from being hospitalized because he laughed too hard when keito tripped over his own feet and hit his face, as he balanced his duties of Paperwork and making mitsuru Not Jump from a second floor because he saw a cute squirrel. you knew it, whether you liked it or not -natsume did not like it-, because his rubber shoes were there to warn you. 

natsume clearly remembered the day the president began his tragedy, since it was also the day shu-niisan fainted, and then woke up to scream "foul", "horrendous" and things in french for a whole hour. mika panicked. and then he fainted. wataru was there too, lying naked in the couch for some reason. he had previously fallen from the ceiling, but he is indeed a third year now. so why would we question that. valkyrie is fucking dead *happy eichi noises*

if natsume began to feel he could maybe coexist with the holes of eichi's rubber clogs, he would be instantly defeated by the smell that appeared everytime the president passed by. armpit smell. armpits thay hadn't touched soap and watef for 15 days and a half. "i could Die right now yuzuru why would i waste my precious Youth showering what if i died with soap in my ass would that be meaningful", he said in his first live as fine's leader

natsume is tired. natsume does not deserve this. natsume deserves to rest. natsume is going to the secret room and cry his heart out. wataru will probably be lying naked on his sofa for the sake of Amazing but that would not stop him. fucking eichi


End file.
